Smoke detectors and carbon monoxide detectors are now commonly used in homes and schools and industrial and commercial facilities. They are frequently mounted to posts, ceilings or walls to alert an alarm for occupants and visitors when either smoke is detected or elevated levels of carbon monoxide are detected. To test such detectors for service or maintenance, a testing device or test dispenser is used. The prior art testing device for testing smoke or carbon monoxide detectors are often inadequate to reach detectors mounted in high elevated places on walls and ceilings in factories and large office buildings while the operator of the testing device is standing on the ground floor of the factory or office building having the high walls and ceilings.
The testing systems commonly used are either called an “open delivery system” or a “enclosed delivery system.” In an “enclosed delivery system,” the environment around the detector is controlled or enclosed, namely closed to everything but the detector and the testing materials. The testing chamber generally tries to cover the detector being tested so that the testing material may be applied in the chamber (and not the environment surrounding the chamber) to test the detector. Alternatively, in an “open delivery system,” a chamber is not used. Instead, the testing material is applied around the detector's environment, namely the open space around the detector. For many reasons, the enclosed delivery system is required in some environments.
In the enclosed delivery system, the testing chamber generally encloses the detector to be tested and provides a controlled space or chamber for accepting the detector. For example, the tester is placed against a wall or ceiling supporting the detector. As such, for testing purposes, the environment surrounding the detector is controlled. Extraneous materials in the surrounding environment are generally prevented from entering the testing chamber during testing. Associated with the test chamber is the material, such as an aerosol canister with the testing material or substance therein, used to perform the test. This testing material in the canister is generally directed at the detector to be tested in some fashion. As a result, the testing material within the canister is generally released directly into the test chamber to test the detector.
Another common problem with prior art testers is getting the testing device to seal properly against the wall or ceiling of a detector mounted at high elevations without breaking the seal on the enclosed delivery system.
HSI Fire and Safety Group LLC, Elk Grove Village, Ill. sells successful and popular testing devices made in accordance with the present invention under the trademark VERSA-TOOLS™. The VERSA-TOOLS™ kits include an aerosol test dispenser or canister, a telescoping test pole (e.g., 8 feet or 16 feet), an adapter pole for additional reach, and an equipment bag. The poles are durable, lightweight, non-conductive fiberglass.
Some testing materials, provided in aerosol form, include the Smoke Detector Tester™ dispenser or canister which specifically tests both photoelectric and ionization smoke detectors to ensure that the circuitry, alarm and power is functioning and that they are actively sampling the air for any hint of smoke. The patented formulation simulates the entire range of fire conditions giving one the confidence of knowing the fire alarm system will respond promptly to all fire conditions. The Smoke Detector Tester™ Plus, which was designed to be 100% non-flammable for hospitals, clean rooms, etc. and is similar to Smoke Detector Tester™ aerosol. Both of these products are approved for testing smoke detector function per NFPA 72 par. 8-2.4.1 when used as directed.
It is appreciated that other testing materials are available on the market in other forms besides aerosol cans or canisters, etc.
One significant problem with other prior art testing devices is that detectors commonly have external electrical wires to and from them. These wires are typically enclosed in a standard metal conduit (e.g., 1 inch or 1½ inches diameter conduit), respectively. If the electrical conduit is within a wall or behind a ceiling, it is not an issue for testing the detector. However, if the conduit runs outside, or external, the wall or ceiling along or against the external surface of the wall or ceiling supporting the detector, it can cause a problem in having a sealed testing chamber environment. Because rims on most testing chambers are usually planar, the rims cannot abut against the support surface, e.g., wall or ceiling, to form a tight seal with the wall or ceiling as the conduit gets in the way. One or more large gaps are formed between the support surface or conduit and the rims of the chambers. Consequently, performing a test in an enclosed delivery system is difficult or impossible. This can significantly detract from the effectiveness of the test. In short, the test becomes more akin to an open delivery system type test.
Another issue arising is that testing materials, and more particularly, aerosol canisters, of different sizes are available on the market. As such, one having a test kit may be limited to the brand, manufacturer and/or size of canisters useable for the test. This can cause problems to the operator as s/he may not be able to switch canisters should the canister designed for the kit become unavailable, too pricey or simply outdated (when better test materials become available or when different formula for the materials within the canister are desired/necessary).
Yet another problem in buildings with numerous detectors mounted on high ceilings such as in a factory setting is to make sure that each detector is tested on a routine schedule to ensure the proper operation of the detectors. Thus the apparatus of the present invention is able to identify the detector and then to make a record of each test conducted on the detector in question. The apparatus is further capable of communicating the data concerning the identification of the detectors tested and the results of the tests to a central location.
Another factor is that detectors come in different sizes so it may be necessary to have the testing chamber enlarged to accommodate the larger detector during the closed system test. The apparatus of the present invention includes the ability to extend the size of the testing chamber through the means of fixedly attaching an extender or extension to the original testing chamber.
The invention of the present disclosure is a test device that addresses these just noted issues or limitations, along with others. It can accommodate detectors of various sizes having external electrical conduits running into and out of them and aerosol cans with testing material of different sizes.
Other advantages and aspects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description of the drawings and the detailed description of the invention.